Date A Dreamer: Reborn
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: When one dies they usually think about the things they've lost. Personally, I'm wondering why I'm in Bloodborne. Secondly, why am I in Date A Live? And thirdly, why the fuck is it STILL Tuesday? Co-Written with Tohka Yatogami! (Self-Insert)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the rewrite of the ever devolving shit fest that was Date A Dreamer! Now to be clear here, I'm skipping all flashbacks to the Tengu City Fire unless completely nessacery to the story. Also, I'm cutting Alfonso out of this version, completely. He was the sole reason the OG Date A Dreamer went to shit.**

 **Also, a HUGE thank you to Tohka Yatogami, the author of the absolutely brilliant Date A Re:Live for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Thanks, again Tohka!**

 **Now, onwards with the show!**

 **Prologue**

Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.

He was a tall man wearing a jet-black suit with a white tie. He had smooth, long. dark-ash blonde whitish hair. His eyes were a sharp as if someone used a knife to cut a slit on his face.

He was many things, uncaring, cruel, sadistic, intelligent. He was also a sociopath that wanted the world to burn just for his amusement.

Right now, his plans had progressed to such a degree that he couldn't help but feel giddy.

He had captured the Spirit, Princess, and was about to start experiments to awaken the Demon King.

Not only that, but there was nearly every Spirit right outside the building fighting against his own Wizards. Hermit, Nightmare, Angel, The Children of Typhoon, the Berserk Twins, and the formally captured Material A, Sister. Hell, Diva was coming right to him if the Spirit signature detection was correct.

Everything was progressing so fast. After tonight, a good portion of his enemies would be crushed, and he'd have all these Spirits captured, then he would do everything in his power to Inverse them.

After all, some of his most powerful Wizards were out there combating the Spirits. Ellen and Jessica always brought him results.

Suddenly, the building shook as a large explosion went off in one of the lower floors.

"That shouldn't have happened," Isaac said as he brought up the live feed of the security cameras.

The smoke covering the some of the cameras cleared as he finally got a good look at what in the world just happened. Blood and body parts were everywhere, it was like a scene out of some kind of gorefest horror movie.

Out of the smoke came a blood covered, blue-haired teenager, sixteen or seventeen if Isaac had to guess. He looked really injured, a few gunshots and stab wounds littered his body, he had some kind of strange scythe in his hands.

Isaac narrowed his eyes at the teenager.

"Isn't he that kid that fought Ellen on that island?" he asked no one in particular.

Isaac saw the Spirit, Diva walk up to the teen, the two looked like they were bickering.

"Computer, unmute sound," he said.

The moment the words left his mouth, he could hear what the two were saying.

[What the hell were you thinking!?] Diva shouted.

The teenager sighed, [I was thinking 'Fuck the stairs, I'll make my own way up.', it's quicker.]

[Who knows how many more people you just killed with that stunt?]

The teen looked up at the hole in the ceiling and Isaac looked through the cameras on some of the higher floors. Whatever that kid did blast a hole through nearly the whole building, just three floors down from him.

[Eh, only sixty or so people got killed from that.] he said.

[ _Only sixty people!?_ ] Diva repeated with an incredulous expression. [What is wrong with you?]

[Many things, but I believe I've stated my number fucks and willingness to give them.] the boy snarked.

Diva grit her teeth in anger. [How the hell do you even know where Tohka is anyway?]

Just as she finished her sentence, a group of Wizards rushed them. The boy was quick on the uptake and dealt with them swiftly, leaving only one alive. He shot out her kneecaps and forced her to tell him where they were holding Princess before shooting her in the head.

"Kid knows how to get results, I'll give that," Isaac said, mildly impressed.

He had to admit the kid seemed familiar. Where has he seen him before?

[There, that's how I know.] he said as he jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

[You didn't have to kill her!] Diva shouted.

[Probably,] he said. [But I don't have the time for mercy.]

[Oh, yeah, sure. You're a big loser, you know that?] she said with a condescending smirk. [Are you that obsessed with rescuing the tragic heroine? Look at all the bodies you left in your wake, you're not some kind of superhero, Shido. Now that you're confronted with the reality of the situation, that you're nothing more than a monster. Are you going to take back what you said about Tohka being more important than your own life? Tell me the truth, it won't make me more disgusted with you.]

[No, also, I'm a monster with _class_ thank you very much.] he said as he straightened out his bloodied shirt and continued on his way.

[A monster with class?] she repeated, disgusted. [I got an idea, drop to whole anti-hero act and give up on saving Tohka?]

The boy, Shido if Isaac heard correctly, turned around and glared coldly at Diva. It looked as if the Spirit was greatly shocked by this, seen as she took a step back and looked a bit pale.

[Now, Miku, you're right about me being selfish. I'm a selfish person, I won't deny that. Now, at this moment, my only concern is making sure Tohka is safe, and if my methods are too brutal, too disgusting, too immoral, then so be it. I don't care, I'm selfish enough to do what it takes to get what I want, and what I want, is Tohka safe.] Shido jumped up to the next floor. [If that makes me a horrible person, so be it! Besides, not like you're any better.]

[And what's that supposed to mean!?]

[You call me disgusting for being selfish, yet you mind control the whole fucking city for your amusement, and your reason for being here is so you can add Tohka to your collection of Spirits. Not to mention that you're a total sore loser in the worst way possible.]

[Listen, plans change.] Diva tried to defend herself.

[ _Plans change!?_ ] Shido gave her a disbelieving look. [You spent every interaction we had telling me what awful person I was because I was a selfish man, and when you lose, you decided to turn the whole damn city into your mind slaves! Aside from the body count, how is this any different?]

[L-Look, not everything is a black and white as you-]

Shido cut her off. [Because I had no idea that the archangel Gabriel was a biblical double meaning for Giant Fucking Hypocrite.]

Diva growled in rage, she looked as if she was ready to start beating him with her bare fist.

"Wow, this kid might make her Inverse if he keeps pissing her off so much." Isaac mused.

He pressed a button on the control panel. "Have firing squads stationed on floors sixteen and seventeen, bring the Spirit to me alive, the boy is expendable."

Isaac smirked. "I wonder how you'll handle this, boy."

[Team, fire at will!] yelled the firing squad as they gunned down Shido.

The bullets ripped through his body like tissue paper, a few of his limbs were sent flying during the storm of bullets. The of shock on Diva's face was priceless to Isaac.

"Ah, too bad, I was considering offering him a job if he managed to get through," Isaac said dismissively. "Oh, damn, she's already here. Well, time to introduce myself."

He walked into the room with the passed-out Spirit, Princess.

To Isaac's surprise, both Diva and Shido, who he saw gunned down walked up the stairs. Granted, Shido's clothes were riddled with holes, but unless you're Nightmare or Efreet, you do not survive getting turned into swiss chess.

"May I call you a friend of the Princess?" Isaac asked. "Seems like a safe assumption."

Shido smiled as if he was seeing an old friend.

"Isaac, my buddy, it's been so long!" the blue-haired teen exclaimed.

"Um, who are you exactly?" Isaac asked, a bit taken back by how familiar Shido seemed to be with him.

Shido gave an exaggerated sigh. "Isaac, don't tell me you're going senile already. Don't you remember me, it was only thirty years ago. You remember, don't? You kidnapped my sister and shot me through the heart."

"Thirty years ago?" Isaac repeated as he took a closer look at Shido.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Mio, run!" a teenager shouted._

 _"Shinji, you can't do this!" the First Spirit Shouted back._

 _"I can, and will, now you need to get out of here," he said as he turned to face Isaac and the small army he brought with him. "I'll handle this."_

 _"...Shinji." The Spirit called out softly._

 _"Mio, please, run. If he gets you now, Mana and I will both die for nothing." The boy, Shinji pleaded._

 _Everyone there knew the last thing Mio wanted to do was leave Shinji to his fate, but to Isaac's surprise and frustration, she flew away._

 _"Don't let her get away!" Isaac shouted._

 _Two Wizards chased after Mio._

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _Only to drop out of the skies like flies._

 _All eyes fell back to Shinji, two odd-looking flintlock pistols in his hands, smoke pouring out of the barrels._

 _"Christ, I really need to upgrade my firearms after this all said and done," Shinji said dismissively, his eyes turned to Isaac. "Westcott, you're going to have to get through me to get to her. You have better brought your A-game"_

 _Then all hell broke loose that day._

 _Bullets whizzed in every direction, blood was splattered everywhere, limbs flew through the air, and so much screaming._

 _By the end of it all, Isaac had just one question._

 _How in the world did this all happen?_

 _Those were the words that rang through Isaac's head as he looked at the scene around him. He had just kidnapped Mana Takamiya in order to use her as a bargaining chip to get his hands on Deus from her brother._

 _It was simple, the boy would come, hand over the Spirit, then the group of Wizards he had would gun down both him and his sister, killing the only two people outside of his group who had any idea of what she really was._

 _So then why was every single Wizard he was dead in a bloody heap on the ground? How was a seventeen-year-old able to bypass Territories made by CR-Units? But the biggest question he had was, how the hell was this boy still moving._

 _The teenager before in, practically dragging his broken body towards him was stabbed at shoot so many times that any lesser man would be_ writhing _on the ground in agony, much less standing. He had his left leg broken, his cheeks cut blown out by a stray bullet, one of his arms were sliced off._

 _So, how can he still be alive right now?_

 _Isaac took aim with his pistol and shoot the boy in the chest until the clip was empty._

 _As the boy fell to the ground at long last, his eyes stayed in contact with Isaac's. Even with his cheeks blown out, Isaac could practically make out the deranged grin on his face._

 _Isaac let out a sigh of relief, this was one of the most intense things he's had to deal with since he summoned Deus._

 _Isaac put a finger to the com in his ear._

 _"Ellen, pick me up, we've run into a setback," he said, looking over the bodies of the dead Wizards._

 _[On my way sir.] she said before the transmission ended._

 _"Wait, where did the boy's body go?" Isaac asked as he looked over all of the corpses, it was like the body just disappeared. "What the hell was he?"_

 ** _Flashback End_**

Isaac's eyes widened as he looked at Shido's grinning face.

Isaac grinned like a madman. "Shinji Takamiya."

"Bingo!" Shido yelled.

On that night, two monsters reunited.

 **Prologue End**


	2. I Hate Tuesdays

**What's good everyone, it's ya boi, Jackie!**

 **A huge thanks to Tohka Yatogami for co-writing this story for me! Stay frosty, girl!**

 **Let me give you the basic rundown of this chapter, it's basically the same events as the original chapter, but I changed around quite a few things to make sure I wasn't just copying and pasting my old chapter.**

 **You can blame Magus of Dream for me not writing the next chapter right away and start working on Bards are Lame? again. Ha!**

 **One more thing, I made an opening, the last time I tried this was in my Infinite Stratos X Devil May Cry fic, it didn't turn out too well, but I hope you guys like it this time.**

 **Anyway, have FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **Chapter One: I Hate Tuesdays**

"I've had enough of your lies!" shouted a beautiful girl with long hair that was a purple-to-white gradient in color.

The weapon in her hands could hardly be called a sword, it was more like an oversized hunk of iron. Glowing red lines ran across the blade and the tip of the blade resembled the head of a shark or dragon.

"Tohka, stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Stop calling me that name," the girl said scornfully. "Just, shut up and die!"

With one hand, she raised the massive blade skyward.

"Nahemah, Paverschlev!" she shouted as dark energy gathered around the blade.

The girl swung her sword down, sending an impossibly large wave of dark energy speeding towards me.

"Ah, shit," I said as it was about to hit me.

 _ **Record scratch! Freeze Frame!**_

Time froze, and the scene turned black and white, it looked as if someone had put old movie filter over the scene.

"Yeah, that's me," I said in the form of a disembodied voice. "You're probably thinking, 'Wow, that guy has shitty luck with women'. You also might be wondering how hell this even happened in the first place?"

 ** _Rewind!_**

"Well, my friends, let me tell you a tale. It started last Tuesday... I hate Tuesday."

* * *

 **Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

A drop of blood falls down.

 **(*Intense guitar playing and drumming*)** The camera pans up to a shot of a smiling Tohka, Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Natsumi, Mukuro, Kotori, Yoshino, Kurumi, Nia, Origami, and Mio, all in their Astral Dresses. Still panning upwards, the shot transitions to a red-tinged ensemble of Hunters from Bloodborne, including Henryk, Gascoigne, Eileen, Djura and his ally, the Bloody Crow, Alfred, and Gehrman, all with their signature weapons out as fire consumes the image from underneath, like a page burning to cinders.

 **(Until the end I will burn and repent that one day this night, this pitiful life can end!)** Shido, wearing the Hunter Set, but with the hat and mask removed, rapidly swings a glowing Holy Moonlight Sword, attacking an unseen enemy, then walks with the sword resting over his shoulder; the camera does a close up on Shido's face as he glances at it coldly.

 **(I need only close my eyes for the darkness to crawl as I laugh into bitter night.)** Shido falls to his knees atop a hill of crosses, dead bodies of beasts and people alike as far as the eye can see, various blades impaled through all of them. Shido looks at the blood on his hands and laughs madly as tears fall from his eyes.

 **(Though we try there's no escape, from the writing hands of fate, as the moon, and the sun, eclipse and join as one.)** Shido, in his school uniform, walks past some students as his reflection in windows in his Hunter form. The scene changes as Shido can be seen walking away, Tohka frantically running after him. Static briefly consumes the scene and day turns to night with a blood-moon, and Tohka is replaced with Mio.

 **(I will carry this blade to my grave, so I will never forget where I came.)** Shido sits down in a chair with the Burial Blade set in his lap as Nia, Origami, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Natsumi, and Yoshino gave him worried looks.

 **(Ah... I'll fight again and always will guard their lives!)** Shido screams, holding up the Holy Moonlight Sword in front of a blood-red moon, a silhouette of the Great One, Flora, the Moon Presence in front of it. The shot fades to Isaac in his office, smirking arrogantly at the camera.

A quick sequence shows the Inverse Forms of Tohka, Yoshino, Origami, Mukuro, and Kurumi.

 **(Until we're free** let **me shatter and bleed, and pierce at my heart, and tear me apart.)** Blood falls onto Tohka's face, eventually covering and flowing down the entire screen. Shido bursts through the layer of blood with a blood and fire enhanced Rykuyo in dual sword form, slashing at beasts with reckless abandon.

 **(Biting at fate I will walk all the same, down on my last breath I'll rise up again!)** From a distance, the Spirits watch in horror as Shido continues to fight the beasts on top of a mountain of Shido's corpse of the various times he's died.

 **(Crossing through the long night, laughing 'till my soul rends, until the end I will burn and repent!)** Black flames consume Shido and engulf the mountain of corpses. Giant black, feathered wings emerge from the flames, and the being shots off into the sky, it stops right in front of the red moon. The silhouette of a dragon-like being is shown as it's feathered wings fully extended, it's wrapped lightning bolt-like eyes peering down at the camera.

* * *

 **Last Tuesday**

I glanced at the digital clock on my dresser. 5:40 AM, why the hell did I wake up so early dammit?

I turned my attention to the mirror in front of me.

Brown eyes looked back at me, they were my eyes, and boy were they giving me the most depressing look I had ever seen.

One does not simply live through Bloodborne without being medically diagnosed with Grimdark-as-fuck-itis.

The forelocks of my shoulder-length, blue hair invaded my vision, some of them going a bit past my lips. I'm too lazy to get a haircut, besides I like my hair like this. My body was rather muscular for my age, not surprising since I did a lot of odd jobs that required a lot of physical labor. Though, if I wore some baggy clothing, I'd look girly as fuck.

I'd look fabulous as fuck as a girl, but I'm not crossdressing. Not even for you, Miku.

My body wasn't as fit as it was back when I was in Yharnam, but since I'm not running for my life from monstrous beasts and fish people, I can deal with it.

Fucking freaky fish folk, hate 'em.

Ah, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself!

As of right now, my name is Shido Itsuka.

Yeah, that's right, the very same Shido that's the protagonist of the Light Novel and anime, Date A Live.

Also, yes, your guess is pretty much on the dot. I'm not supposed to be Shido Itsuka, twice over reincarnation is a bitch I tell you.

One moment, you're coming home from work, the next, Truck-chan nearly runs me over. I say nearly because it missed me by mere inches and crashed into the tree a meter next to me. Now, aside from the shock of the situation, I was fine... then the damn thing exploded!

Then I died.

Usually, that would be the end of that tale, roll the credits and everything.

Then I woke up in the city of Yharnam, and anyone familiar with the works of H.P. Lovecraft knows how that'll go down. After becoming a prisoner of the Hunter's Dream, I fought, I died, I became a monster capable of surviving in that unforgiving place as I watched everyone else die or go insane.

In the end, I ascended humanity and became a Great One, a god-like, eldritch, abomination that exists on multiple planes of existence, or as I like to call them, pure tentacle hentai!

You might be wondering what I've been doing to up until this point?

Welp, fuck all!

I'm not kidding, I've just been trying to live a normal life ever since Mio left my unconscious body on the Itsuka family's doorstep.

Yeah, that's right, I remember basically everything. Isaac killing me thirty years ago, Mana getting kidnapped... Mio. Christ, I made a such a damn mess of everything. And to further my frustration, I have no damn clue if my meddling changed the timeline or not! Fuck this Old Timeline or New Timeline bullshit the canon story had!

Damn you, Kurumi! Your time traveling bullshit will be the death of me! I will troll the shit out of you when I find you! There will be adorable kittens everywhere! You'll OD on pure cuteness! Fear the Old Cute Kurumi! By the Gods, and by extension, myself, you will fear it!

Also, Smash Brothers! Eight player free for all, one hundred stock... with items.

* * *

Kurumi was currently petting a black kitten after murdering a group of animal abusers that were harming it and devoured their mana.

She cringed as a cold shiver of fear went through her body.

The Spirit could never really shake off the feeling of apprehension that day.

* * *

But that's not why I'm _really_ this frustrated. I snapped my head to the calendar on the wall, it was April 10th, Tuesday. That very day makes my soul burn with the fiery anger of a thousand suns!

Hey, wasn't April 10th a _Monday_ in the Date A Live series!?

Fuck! My mere presence in this world makes it want to fuck me over!

I just started buttoning up my dress shirt before someone decided that now was the perfect time to break my door down.

 _Slam!_

"Onii-chan!" my adopted little sister shouted busted down my door as I was still changing.

This is Kotori Itsuka, she's a cute thirteen-year-old girl with long red hair tied into twin tails, she was wearing her school's uniform.

"It's time to wake u-" she cut herself off as she realized my state of dress.

Her face turned completely red in a split second. Ah, messing with Kotori is one of my favorite things to do, she makes it so easy.

"O-Onii-chan, w-w-why aren't you s-still asleep!?" Kotori practically shouted.

Let's see how much of a stuttering mess I can make her today!

"Huh, what's wrong, Kotori, your face is all red?" I asked acting clueless. "Do you have a fever or something? Let me check your temperature."

I put our foreheads together before she could so much as say a word.

Yeah, she just turned a shade of red not categorized by mankind yet. I'm on a roll today!

I let out a snicker as Kotori rushed out of my room leaving a cloud of dust behind.

I finished getting dressed, grabbed my smartphone and headphones, then headed downstairs.

I spotted Kotori still blushing up a storm, I patted her head as I made my way to the kitchen. It was time to make breakfast, and I decided to make omelets.

I put my headphones on and connected them to my phone via Bluetooth.

My Chemical Romance sounds good right about now.

* * *

 **Kotori POV**

Kotori mumbled childishly to herself as she watched Shido make breakfast.

"Stupid Onii-chan," Kotori said as she unwrapped a Chupa Chup and placed it in her mouth.

At least he doesn't nag at her for eating sweets before meals like their parents did.

Kotori gave her brother a worrying look as he worked on breakfast. He had his headphones on, and could see him lip-syncing to whatever song he was listening to.

Her precious older brother always had a bad problem with depression, even when she helped him get out of that near suicidal stage earlier in their lives, he still had moments of heavy depression. Even now, he still barely had any friends and was kind of a loner.

It was especially apparent whenever she caught him drinking. Kotori found it odd that he sings when drinking sometimes, but she figured that he's usually drunk when he does that.

No one in Ratatoskr has the slightest clue on where he gets all of the alcohol. If Kotori knew, she'd have Ratatoskr prevent him from drinking any at all!

Kotori loved her big brother, truly she did.

He always made time for her and dropped whatever he was doing to help her. Shido was a very laid-back kind of person, always taking things in stride. He was also a very blunt person, foul-mouthed, sarcastic, a flirt, and loved to tease her relentlessly. But that's what made her Onii-chan who he is, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

Kotori really didn't like that last bit. He practically made a living by teasing her.

Though as much as she loved her brother, he was just as confusing.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kotori was hiding behind the curtain covered section of the glass sliding door that led to the back porch._

 _Her brother was once again sitting in a chair in_ _the back porch, his only company being a bottle of expensive looking wine. Shido poured himself a glass of wine and raised it to the moon as if giving it a toast._

 _"May you find your worth in the waking world," Shido said with a bitter smile._

 _Kotori's heart ached whenever he made that face._

 _He just looked so tired, so old, so... hopeless. It was the face of someone that just wanted to give up._

 _He took a sip of his wine and sighed._

 _"Kotori, I know you're there," he said glancing at her position._

 _Kotori froze on the stop. Just how on Earth did he know she was there?_

 _"Kotori, if you don't get over here, it's going to be the tickle torture all over again," he said._

 _Oh, hell no! She was not ready for the tickle torture again! Not again! Never again! A hundred times no!_

 _Kotori quickly walked out of her hiding place and revealed herself to Shido. The blue-haired boy had a smile on his face as if he was the cat that caught the canary._

 _"So, why were you spying on me?" he asked taking a sip of his wine._

 _"I-I have no clue what you're t-talking about," Kotori answered, if anyone asked, she did not stutter._

 _Shido smirked and placed his glass on the ground and grabbed her by her waist, hoisting her up._

 _Oh god, here comes the tickle torture! To her surprise, that isn't what happened. Much to the young redhead's confusion, she was sitting comfortably in Shido's lap, his wine glass back in his hand._

 _"Fine, far be it from me to ask a fair maiden about her secrets," he said mockingly. "Also, little kids like you shouldn't be up this late, it's midnight you know?"_

 _"Hey!" Kotori yelled and pouted. "I'm not a kid, I drink milk!"_

 _Shido chuckled. "Yeah, you think you're ready for the Salty Spittoon, little girl? Try Weenie Hut Juniors."_

 _"Hey!" Kotori yelled in outrage._

 _Shido just snickered at her frustration._

 _"O-Onii-chan," Kotori called out, getting her brother's attention. "Why are you so sad?"_

 _There, she finally asked the question that's been plaguing her for the longest time._

 _Shido was unnaturally still for a few seconds, Kotori was about to apologize for asking something she shouldn't have, but before she could speak, Shido downed the rest of his wine. He set the empty glass down and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head._

 _Kotori felt the heat rise to her face._

 _"And here I thought I was going to get an Oscar for my acting, seems I got a lot to learn, fuck you Anthony Hopkins for getting one for killing a crap ton of people," her precious Onii-chan said somberly and blandly at the same time. "I can't tell you, Kotori. Now isn't the right time."_

 _"Then when will be the right time!?" Kotori snapped, Shido looked like he expected this. "This isn't good for you, Onii-chan! You're drinking! You never make any friends! You always look so depressed when you're by yourself!" she felt her eyes begin to tear up. "Please just tell me what's wrong... please."_

 _"...I can't," he said somberly._

 _Tears fell from Kotori's eyes when she heard those words._

 _"I-Is it because of me?" she asked meekly._

 _Kotori felt his arms tighten around her._

 _"Never. Ever. Think of something like that again Kotori!" Shido demanded. "I would never blame you for how I feel."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"Besides, if anything, you're the only one keeping me from doing something stupid..."_

 _Kotori shot up, panicked. "What!?"_

 _She really hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant._

 _"No, I don't mean suicide!"_

 _Kotori sighed and leaned into her brother's chest. "You had me going there Onii-chan! Don't do that!"_

 _"Crazy, sweet, addicted litter sister," he mumbled. "I want to tell you, I really do, but I'm just not ready yet, okay?"_

 _"But I want to know now," Kotori whined._

 _"Come now Kotori, crazy things happen to those who wait."_

 _"Isn't the saying, 'good thing happen to those who wait,'?"_

 _"I know what I said. I'll tell you one day, Kotori, I promise."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _The two sat there for a good while, just enjoying each other's company. Kotori noticed that Shido had gone through four full glasses of wine, but she didn't even see a red hue on his face. What kind of insane tolerance did he have?_

 _Shido suddenly stood up, surprising Kotori by carrying her bridal style._

 _"O-Onii-chan!?" she yelled as her face got redder by the second._

 _"Alright, let's get you to bed, we both have school in the morning," he said._

 _"Put me down first!"_

 _"Aw, what's wrong my adorable little imouto_ _?" Shido said with a mischievous smile. "Don't you like it when your handsome Onii-chan carries you to bed?"_

 _Steam was practically coming out of Kotori's head in waves. "I-I-I-I-I y-y_ _-you in b-b-b-b_ _-bed!?"_

 _"But of course!" Shido exclaimed cheerfully._

 _Kotori-exe_ _has stopped working, reboot_ _is needed._

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

 **My POV**

I rolled my eyes as I saw steam coming out of Kotori glowing red face. I thought my mind was the one that was always in the gutter.

I put an omelet on a plate a had prepared beforehand, I walked over to Kotori and placed it on her lap along with a fork.

"Just tell me if you need anything else," I said as I went to make my own omelet.

"Deluxe Kids Meal!" Kotori exclaimed without missing a beat.

I sighed. "Come on, I can make much better than that fast food crap."

"Please, Onii-chan," Kotori said giving me puppy dog eyes.

I looked at her for a few seconds then sighed.

"Christ, fine!" I exclaimed. "We'll go to the family restaurant after school."

"Promise?"

I gave her a warm smile. "Promise."

Breakfast was a rather quick ordeal, soon enough, we were heading to our respective schools.

Kotori was hugging my left arm as we walked.

"Onii-chan," Kotori called out. "I want you to promise me something else."

I raised an eyebrow but saw nothing wrong with it. "Sure."

"...Promise me that you'll never leave me. Even if there's another girl with you, please don't forget your little imouto."

"I promise, Kotori," I said as I kissed the top of her head. "I'll never forget you. Ever."

She tried to hide her embarrassment by burying her face into my arm. It was absolutely adorable.

"You better remember your promise to get me that Deluxe Kids Meal today," she said childishly. "You have to come here even if a robber takes a hold of the place."

"I'm getting the gun if that happens," I said half-jokingly, I would kill that robber with mercury poisoning.

"You have to come even if a spacequake happens!" she exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

I looked at her blankly. "You really want me to die, don't you?"

"No! Never! Ridiculous! Impossible! I'd never wish that on my precious Onii-chan!"

"Alright, alright, I'll meet you at the restaurant, no need to worry about it. You know I keep my promises."

Even in that hell called Yharnam I kept my promises, it wasn't easy, but I did.

Soon enough, Kotori and I finally parted ways.

The original version of Shido and I had a rather similar school life. The difference was I'm kind of a loner, never really wanted any company outside of my family.

I did have one friend though. Hiroto is going to be salty as fuck when I get to class, and it's going to be hilarious.

* * *

After a bit of a walk, I arrived at Raizen High School. I was put in room 2-C, so I went there right away.

As soon as I entered the room, I was put in a headlock. Usually, something like this would be met with deadly force, but I knew who it was.

"Shido, you little shit!" shouted a familiar voice.

I glance at the person who had me in a headlock.

He was a tall boy with spiky swept-back hair. Hiroto Tonomachi, my best friend.

I chuckled darkly. "Come on, Hiroto, you should have known. One does not underestimate my ring out skills with Nightmare in Soul Calibur without getting flung the fuck out!"

"You bastard, you ringed me out every single round!"

"You should have thought twice when you picked Cervantes!"

Hiroto let go of my head and threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. "Fine, I give up!"

"Come on, man, you're the one that's always dragging me along to do things with your friends. Karaoke, sports, hell, you even got me to play Dungeons and Dragons with your group too."

Hiroto gave me a scolding glare. "You turned the whole campaign into one big shit post!"

"You should know this, Hiroto, one does not simply play D&D with a Bard and not expect them to seduce everything in sight."

Hiroto facepalmed and sighed. "I get why you're a loner now, you're fucking insane."

I smirked. "You're goddamn right I am! I will make half races that would make Deviantart look sane!"

After chatting for a few more minutes we took our seats, I sat in the back row next to the window like any good protagonist should.

I looked at the sky, if I'm to be honest, I prefer it when it was night. The moon always brought me some sense of peace. Though, it did always bring back a lot of bad memories as well. Blood, beast, death, a few hundred years of solitude. Such unpleasant thoughts.

"A... ano, excuse me..."

A soft-spoken voice broke me out of my musings. I was thankful for the distraction, I didn't want to go into another one of my depressive episodes and worry everyone again.

I turned my eyes to the owner of the soft voice next to me. When I saw her, I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Not just me, but the girl was even more surprised than me. I was sure of that because her blue irises dilated when she saw my face.

"A.. Ah?" a startled, yet soft voice escaped her lips.

She was a young attractive girl with blue eyes. She had long, silvery white hair that reached down to her waist with three hair-clips on the right part of her front bangs. She looked downright gorgeous, and her slender body was clad in the Raizen school uniform like the other female students.

A sense of relief flooded my body as I realized who it was.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," I said, greatly surprising the girl out of her stupor. "It's been about five years, right Origami?"

"S-Shido," she spoke the name softly. "Is that you?"

I gave her a warm smile. "Of course it's me! How've you been?"

Yeah, that's right, New Timeline Origami! How did this happen? Well…

* * *

 ** _Five Years Ago_**

 _Everything was on fucking fire! I know she did it unwillingly, but I have to give my adopted sister props. She's as much of a pyromaniac as me, I'm so proud!_

 _Dammit, I don't have time to joke around right now!_

 _I ran like hell, I had to, I had to get there before Origami made the worst mistake of her life!_

 _I followed the sound of battle and looked to the sky. A being seemingly made of mosaic and a teenage version of Origami was there, she was clad in an Astral Dress that looked almost like a wedding dress. A set of golden feathers surrounded her as she used them to fire energy blasts at the "mysterious" being, who moved around the area like it was Speedy "Fucking" Gonzales._

 _Ah, Mio, I have taught you well. When in doubt... DODGE!_

 _As I was running I noticed something, a young Origami fleeing from the destruction with her parents._

 _Target acquired, let's fuck up a timeline worse than the Flash!_

 _I ran like all hell was loose, move bones creaked, my muscles ached, I didn't care. I had a goal and pain never stopped me before._

 _The future version of Origami wasn't paying attention to where she was shooting and shot an energy beam right in the direction of her parents._

 _Fortunately, I was able to get to them in time._

 _"GET DOWN!" I shouted as I pushed them out of the way._

 _Even more_ _fortunately, I was able to bend my body backwards_ _and evade the deadly beam, by the skin of my teeth. Though I did end up falling on my ass and looking like an idiot. Eh, I guess I can't always be a badass slayer of eldritch beings._

 _As I was sitting on the asphalt, I spotted the being made of mosaic and the future Origami._

 _POP!_

 _The sound was comical, cartoonish even! Yet somehow, that was the sound that followed the future Origami as she, in a very anticlimactic fashion, popped out of existence._

 _Welp, I reject your timeline, and substitute it with my own!_

 _The mosaic being stopped moving, she just floated there. I could feel her eyes on me._

 _Come on, you idiot! Don't just sit on your ass, say something, anything! Oh shit, she's leaving! Say something you, idiot! Come on, come on, come on! AH DAMMIT, YOU FUCKING FAILURE! SHE'S GONE!_

 _I let out a sigh that all but said 'fuck my life', and concur with that sigh, fuck my life, fuck it hard._

 _I turned to Origami's parents, who I just saved._

 _"Is everyone still alive?" I asked rhetorically._

 _I trio of "Yes," was heard._

 _"Good," I said, laying down on the warm asphalt, the city still burning around us. "I'm Itsuka Shido, and I think I beat Neo when it comes to crazy dodging skills."_

 _"I'll drink to that," I heard Origami's father say._

 _I smirked, he seemed like a fun guy!_

* * *

 **Present**

Yeah, it wasn't my most graceful moment, but everything turned out well... if you don't count me not calling out to Mio.

Have I mentioned that I hate myself yet? Because I do!

"I-It's so good to see you after so long!" she said cheerfully.

"So, you and your family moved back recently?" I asked.

Origami gave a slight flinch at my question. For a single moment, I saw the face of a mourning girl before she reverted to her previous expression.

So, even if I prevented them from dying back then, it still wasn't enough, was it? God dammit... I could use a drink right about now, something strong.

"No, o-only I moved back," she said, I could hear the sadness laced in her voice. "I transferred here when I moved back."

I nodded, expertly hiding my discomfort, I think I should change the subject, and fast.

"We should catch up, it's been so long after all," I said. "So, how've you been?"

"Oh, I've been good, all things considered," she mumbled that last part to herself. "How about you?"

"Well, I have learned many things throughout the past five years," I gave a mock thinking pose. "One of them being that playing a Bard in a D&D campaign is basically asking how much bullshit the DM is willing to put up with."

Origami tilted her head adorable. "Wha…?"

"Long story short, I am a huge nerd," I said, smiling without any sort of shame.

Origami's giggling was like music to my ears.

"So, what's your hobby?" I asked.

"Eh? Etto, I like studying... and training, I think..." Origami answered with an absent-minded expression.

"Uh... studying and... training?" I repeated awkwardly.

Yeah, she definitely heard the awkwardness in my voice.

Origami was trying to make herself seem as small as possible as if she were trying to imitate the most adorable turtle in existence. Her face was lit up just like a Christmas tree.

It's taking me everything thing I have not to tease her. She's just so damn cute, she rivals Kotori in cuteness! WHAT SORT OF BLACK MAGIC IS THIS!?

"Do... Do you think I'm a weird girl?" she asked meekly.

"Not a chance. You were a wonderful person back then, and you're a wonderful person now." I said confidently.

Girl, after everything I've been through, Kurumi wouldn't register on my crazy radar. Speaking of, I still need to troll Kurumi. I'll have to add that to the list.

"R-Really, you don't think I'm weird at all?" she tilted her head adorably, giving me an expectant look with a hint of desperation in it.

I gave her a warm reassuring smile. "Of course not! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

I was rewarded with Origami's downright angelic smile, and her melodious giggling.

I was about to continue our conversation when.

 **UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** —

The windows of the classroom shook as an unpleasant siren echoed through the streets.

"Fucking ducks, it isn't even lunch yet," I complained.

Following the siren, a mechanical voice that paused after each word, probably for ease of understanding, rang out.

"—This is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

I took out my phone as I stood up and checked Kotori's location on the GPS. Yeah, she's right at the family dinner.

Welp, I guess I should give Tohka a warm welcome.

I turned to Origami, only to find out that she wasn't there at all. Like she just straight pulled a Batman and disappeared.

Mio, if she went Inverse on our assess, you're so getting the tickle torture.

* * *

I sighed as Kotori's phone call finally went to voicemail.

Sneaking out of school during all of the commotion was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

I began dialing another number, the phone rang a few times before it picked up.

[Shido, it's been a while,] came the voice of a middle-aged man. [It's almost time, isn't it?]

"If by 'almost time,' you mean right the fuck now, then yes, Elliot, it's almost time," I said blandly.

Elliot was a kind man in his early fifties, he also just happens to be the founder of Ratatoskr. I contacted him two years ago, and by 'contacted', I mean I practically _kidnapped_ him and threw him in my Dream, so he would have irrefutable proof that this blasphemous abomination wasn't fucking around.

Elliot gave a chuckle at my smart remark. [Already with the scathing quips I see, are you nervous?]

"Nervous, me?" I asked. "Do you think someone such as I, a former human turned eldritch space god born from the slaughter of countless people and give or take eight other gods, is nervous to talk to some Mahou Shoujo rip off?"

[Are you?] I could practically _hear_ the raised eyebrow on the other end of the call.

"Very much so," I admitted without any shame. "Elliot, I haven't had a romantic relationship in _thirty years_ , I don't think mentally ready for another one just yet. Also, things may have gotten more... troublesome."

[Oh god, what happened now?] I could tell Elliot was irritated and worried by my words.

He's probably still pissed that I gave Isaac a vial of my Great One blood for shits and giggles before Mio showed up. Yeah, it wasn't my smartest move, but in my defense, I was still in that whole 'looking for a way to die' phase when I did it.

"There's a high chance that Mio might have fucked up and created an Inverse Spirit," I said bluntly.

[This... bodes poorly.] he said, I could feel the string of swears he wanted to unleash at that moment.

"It may be a _bit_ more difficult for me to handle, but I think I've got this," I said unsurely. "So, are you still mad about..."

[Yes, I'm still kind of pissed that Mio picked _you_ of all people as her lover.]

"You see, this is why I hate of all these bullshit love triangle situations, with how this all going down, you might as well call this shit a Love Dodecahedron!"

[...How much time have you spent of Tv Tropes last night?]

"I didn't sleep at all."

[Well, I'm going to love seeing this train wreck in 4K. Karen, would you kindly make some popcorn for the two of us?]

[Of course, sir.] Karen said, her voice slightly distorted due to her distance. [Also, nice to hear from you again, Shido.]

"Well, I'd love to chat some more, but..." I stared at the Spacequake forming a dozen blocks ahead of me. "Shits about to go down."

I hung up my phone and watched the phenomenon in front of me with slight curiosity.

Space and gravity fell out of whack and the result was some kind of multi-colored orb that expanded rapidly, it looked kind of like a kaleidoscope.

The laws of gravity and space held no meaning in that particular area. It was like Newton's Laws and Conservation of Mass held hands as their drunk driving sent them crashing into a gas station, which set off an explosive domino effect that _somehow_ lit the city in flames so hard, that, as the Great One of Calamity, brought a tear to my eye.

The orb expanded, consuming a few blocks before it stopped and imploded in on itself. The area in front of me was now a bowl-shaped crater in the ground as if a meteor crashed into the ground.

I could pull off something like that if I used some mid-tier Great One abilities, but with Mio and Ratatoskr looking over my shoulder, I couldn't really do anything too out of this world.

Well, unless you counted that moment I said 'Fuck subtlety' and kidnapped Elliot.

So, right now, I limited myself to Vile Blood hemomancy abilities and my Hunter skills. I wanted _some_ fun out of this damn mess.

That and I wanted to see the look on Isaac's face when he finds out that he never stood a chance in the first place. My god that will be fucking glorious! I'll be sure to put a picture of it in the living room.

I was snapped out of my musings as I sensed a rather dark power behind me.

I turned around and sighed in frustration.

It was Origami, she was now the Inverse Spirit codenamed, Devil.

She was floating in the air and exuded a pressure incomprehensible to most human beings.

Her long, beautiful white hair swayed slightly in the breeze. Her mysterious black gown showed her pearly white skin, only the most important parts of her body were hidden behind the mysterious material. On top of her head was a transparent veil along with a crown, but it was dark, twisted.

She stared ahead with what I could only call a dead expression.

I looked at her somberly, I knew that expression all too well. After Yharnam, I knew death better than I knew life.

Just a short while ago she was an awkward and shy, but very sweet girl. Now, she just seems like a dead body on puppet strings.

Mio, did my death really push you to do something like this to an innocent girl?

She rose her hand.

"Target found, Artelif," Her voice was mechanical, far from human.

At that moment, her spiked malevolent crown glowed with a dark hue, and a light resembling demonic bat wings appeared around her. The wings created a circular formation and a glob of dark light appeared in the center of the circle.

That glob of dark light was small, but the power in it was enough to send nearly anything in this world to Kingdom Come.

I stared blankly as the pillar of dark light shot towards the center of the crater.

Shit! That's going to hit Tohka!

My worries were for nothing as the dark pillar was split into two and a screeching sound echoed throughout the empty city.

I was left completely speechless as I saw the state of the person that split the pillar.

Her hair was a dark purple-to-white gradient-like color. Her eyes were a soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress opened at the back and the front which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wore a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges. In her hand was an odd single-edged sword with red glowing lines.

Her beauty was too great for words to describe, it was enchanting if I were to be honest.

"You again. You just won't give up, will you?" said the Spirit which had yet to be given a name. Her voice was deep yet seductive and laced with great amounts of frustration and sorrow.

"You and those humans just keep trying to kill me," she said, her voice rising with each word. "Why can't you all just leave me alone!?"

I looked at her eyes. The emotions that they gave off hit way too close to home for me.

That face of anger, loneliness, and tiredness, her voice of frustration and anger. They didn't belong on someone like her.

She's just running on instinct now, lashing out on whatever she sees as a threat. Taking a glance at Origami, I think I knew what pushed her over the edge to go Inverse.

I shook my head and sighed, not even twenty seconds and shit was going south! They haven't even acknowledged my existence yet!

Well, it was time to do something really fucking dumb!

"Ladies, ladies," I began as I walked in between the two Spirits. "Now I can tell there's some bad blood between the two of you, and usually, I wouldn't get involved in a catfight, most of the time I'd break out the popcorn," I said in _the most_ condescending tone I could muster. "But it looks like you two were about to turn the city into a Michael Bay movie, which is _several_ different types of wrong. Now, if we could all calm down for a moment, the two of you can settle your differences in a humane and sophisticated manner."

I whipped out a purple New 3DS in my left hand, and a blue one in my right.

"Hashtag settle it in Smash, girls."

The world turned completely silent as my shit eating grin grew wider.

* * *

"—What's the situation?"

Wearing a shirt and a crimson military uniform hanging from her shoulders like a cloak, a young girl had entered the bridge and asked the question.

"Commander."

The guy waiting beside the captain's seat gave a salute as perfect as if it were in a military textbook.

The girl that had been called commander only gave that a glance then kicked the guy's toes.

"Ow!"

"Skip the greetings and explain the situation."

While saying this to the guy who had an anguished, or rather, ecstatic expression, she sat down in the captain's seat.

The guy straightened himself immediately.

"Yes. The attack started as soon as the 'Spirit' appeared."

"AST?"

"No, they're still on their way, it's Devil."

The Spirit codenamed Devil.

Devil was always a peculiar Spirit, it was one that hunted down its own kind for unknown reasons. While there were casualties, it was usually soldiers from the AST that paid the price.

AST, Anti Spirit Team.

Wearing mechanical armor to hunt Spirits, catch Spirits, kill Spirits; above humans, but not quite on the level of monsters; they are modern magicians.

In other words—the reality is that even being at a superhuman level was not enough to compete seriously with Spirits.

The Spirits' power was of a different magnitude.

Case and point: Princess.

After Devil caused her to inverse, her power grew to terrifying levels as to what she had before. She lost any restraint she had on her power and lashed out at anything she deemed hostile. Princess was given a new codename for her Inverse transformation, she was now known as Tyrant.

"We have confirmed that both the Tyrant and Devil have now engaged in combat."

"Show me visuals."

At the commander's word, real-time footage showed up on the bridge's large monitor.

They were just... staring at each other.

"What are they doing?"

"Permission to speak freely commander?"

"Permission granted."

"Fuck if I know."

The commander raised her foot, and with the heel of her boot stepped on the guy's foot.

"Guhgii!"

Ignoring the guy who was making an extremely happy face, the commander quietly sighed.

"I understand that even without you telling me. I'm also tired of only being able to watch."

"So, what you are trying to say is..."

"Yes. The Round Table finally gave their consent. The plan is starting now."

With those words, the sound of the crew members in the bridge swallowing their breath could be heard.

"Kannazuki."

The commander lightly leaned into the back of the seat and raised a small right hand with the second and third fingers held straight. It was as if she was asking for a smoke.

"Yes, sir."

The guy quickly reached into his pocket and took out a small lollipop. He speedily but carefully removed the wrapping.

Then, he knelt beside the commander and said "please enjoy" as he placed the lollipop between the commander's fingers.

The commander put it in her mouth, and the stick started to move up and down.

"...Ahh, now that I think about it, where is our important 'secret weapon'? He didn't answer the phone just then. I wonder if he properly went to a shelter?"

"Let me investigate—and, huh?"

The guy twisted his head, perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that."

The guy pointed towards the picture. The commander moved her gaze there—"ah", she made a short sound.

Slowly, the commander's body started shivering, her red eyes widen in horror at who was in the presence of the Spirits.

"Why in the hell is that idiot there!?" The commander said disbelievingly, everyone noted the hint of worry in her voice.

"Permission to speak freely commander!?"

"Only if you're not going to say 'Fuck if I know.'"

"Uh… _hell_ if I know?"

This time she kicked him in the stomach. "Next time I go for the balls."

His face turned to one of pure horror at her words, he wisely decided to shut the fuck up for the rest of the day.

On the side of the standoff between the inverse Tyrant and Devil, the form of a handsome, if not slightly girly, blue-haired young man stood there.

Only the look on his face was anything but fright, it was more like amusement. Condescending amusement.

"Retrieve him now!"

The commander gave out the command, there was clear desperation in her voice.

"Wait, commander, he seems to be trying to say something. Let's hear it first. If the situation becomes more dangerous, we will retrieve him"

The one who said that with a lazy tone was a female officer. Then, the real-time footage finally gained some audio.

[Ladies, ladies, now I can tell there's some bad blood between the two of you, and usually, I wouldn't get involved in a catfight, most of the time I'd break out the popcorn, but it looks like you two were about to turn the city into a Michael Bay movie, which is _several_ different types of wrong. Now, if we could all calm down for a moment, the two of you can settle your differences in a humane and sophisticated manner.]

Shido whipped out a purple New 3DS in the direction of Tyrant and a blue New 3DS in the direction of Devil.

[Hashtag settle it in Smash, girls.]

The bridge was completely silent. Everyone stared fixedly at the bridge, in complete awe. Including the officer who gave the idea, had her jaw dropped. No one thought such a young man would have balls big enough to say something like _that_.

Then suddenly the man that decided to shut the fuck up for the rest of the day said:

"Humane and sophisticated!? Do you have any idea how savage that game gets!? What happens when one of them starts spamming? Then we're all fucked!"

The commander then kicked him in the balls without hesitation.

 ***WILHELM SCREAM***

The man dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, clutching his groin in pure agony.

"B-B-B... But I didn't even do anything!"

"You talked." The commander said coldly as she remembered all the times Shido was 'REALLY FEELING IT!'.

This whole time the two Spirits had been doing nothing but staring intently at Shido.

* * *

I rolled out of the way as Princess sent a wave of dark purple Reiryoku my way and sent the two game systems in my Dream.

I glanced at Origami who finally had some sort of expression on her face, I think it was confusion or amusement, a raised eyebrow does leave some room for speculation.

"Oh goody, I finally got your attention," I said in an overly gleeful tone. "Now, if you two could _please_ settle this in a matter that doesn't involve in property damage to rival Man of Steel? That would be great."

Princess raised up her blade again, the mystical sword radiating power. She swung the sword down again, sending another wave of Reiryoku my way.

I rolled out of the way again, the wave missing me by mere centimeters. As I got up, I found her blade against my neck. Origami did nothing, she just kept watching curiously.

"Are you here to kill me?" Princess asked as her blade began to draw blood, she sighed tiredly. "Of course you are, why would it be any different."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you!"

"That's a lie," Princess said coldly. "You humans have always tried to kill me, you're no different."

"How so?" I asked. "What have I done to prove myself a threat?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and her sword lowered slightly. Suddenly she gritted her teeth and swung her blade at my head. I ducked quickly, a few strands of my hair were cut off.

"Lies!" she yelled angrily. "I'll deal with you first, then deal with her."

Her eyes glanced towards Origami, I could practically feel her rage grow at the sight of the emotionless Spirit.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled. "I'm not here to kill you!"

"Then leave," she demanded.

I blinked. "What?"

"If you don't wish to die, then leave, this battle doesn't involve you, human," she explained.

"Sorry, your fighting is going to drag the whole damn city into this mess, no damn way am I leaving."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Then you're just a nuisance."

She walked past me and headed towards Origami. The white-haired girl didn't react to Tohka's approach, she just stared at me, unmoving, her brows were slightly furrowed as if she was thinking of something. It was the kind of look someone had when they were thinking of something and the answer was on the tip of their tongue, but they couldn't come to the answer.

I grabbed Princess's hand before she could go any further.

"Stop, already!" I yelled.

"Let go!" she growled as she tried to pull her arm back, but to her surprise, I was a lot stronger than I looked.

"No," I said sternly. "You two start fighting, and you'll drag millions of innocent lives into this chaos, there's no going back after that."

She scowled and look at the ruined asphalt. "Then what do I do?"

"I think that there's a huge lack of communication going on here," I said as I let go of her hand. "So, we're going to introduce ourselves. I'll go first, my name is Itsuka Shido, what's yours?"

The Inverse Princess looked off to the side sadly. "I... have no such thing."

"Shi...do?" Origami whispered, she said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

Origami jumped away, she screamed loudly as she held her head, looking as if she was in extreme agony. The sudden act surprised both Princess and I, my eyes grew wide as large black pillar-like feathers materialized and began charging up absurd amounts of Reiryoku.

Princess raised up Nahemah and began charging it up as well.

I just stared as both of them unleashed their full power onto each other, completely forgetting I was in between them.

"This is why I fucking hate Tuesday!"

 _Boom!_

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **edboy4926: I can understand how it would be confusing, here's more confusion things!**

 **kingpariah: Na, I'm not starting at the Miku arc, the Prologue is just to bring up that HYPE TRAIN!**

 **Scoolio: Watch the newest episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged**

 **Tohka Yatogami: This is going to be a gore-filled, meme-filled mess with tons of dark humor...EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER ASK FOR! XD**

 **xermega: Thanks!**

 **fanreader18: Thanks!**

 **Hashirama1710: You're god damn right I did!**

 **Magus of Dream: Yeah, I forgot about that, but I fixed it, thanks.**

 **Ronmr: But of course! I am a fuck-mother-Great One, I have killed a lot of people to earn this title, I deserve to be called a such.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks!**

 **flo463: I sent you the PM, you know this confusing mess as much as I do.**

 **PasiveNox: Thanks!**


	3. Electric Boogaloo

**Chapter Two: Electric Boogaloo**

 _"It's been a while."_

A voice filled with nostalgia and warmth entered my ears. It was the voice of the woman that I fell in love with thirty years ago.

Mio… it's been far too long.

 _"I'm glad, but, just a little longer. Wait just a little longer."_

Longer? Oh yeah, your plan. You… shouldn't waste your time on me of all people. An idiot like me isn't really worth "saving."

 _"I won't leave you again,"_ her voice was shaking. _"I-I won't run away again. I will never make that mistake again."_

Idiot…

You never did anything wrong… It was my mistake. I fucked up! Everything was my fault!

 _"That's why..."_

Don't do this. Don't do this to yourself! Please, Mio, just forget about me!

* * *

A bright light greeted me as I opened my eyes. Stung like a bitch.

"Nn? You woke up," a rather sleepy voice said.

I was on a bed and a light was being shined into my eye. I looked at the woman in front of me.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered 30 years ago, only in a form that made her look like she was in her twenties. Though, I knew better. Being an immortal being does that to you and all. She had a rather sleepy expression with the dark circles around her eyes. A stitched-up teddy bear poked out of her military uniform.

I was the one who got her that teddy bear from an arcade game.

It took everything I had just to not hug her and never let go.

I grabbed my head as it throbbed in pain. "Christ Almighty, did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" I cracked my neck loudly. "First things first, after getting run over by Truck-kun, one must assess if they're in another world… and or dead."

The woman before me swayed a bit before she gave me a response. "No."

"To 'another world' or 'dead'?"

"...Yes." her lips twitched up slightly.

I hung my head in mock disappointment. "Aw, but I wanted to be the unexplained, unreasonably overpowered protagonist who gets the harem route for doing practically nothing."

She lightly chopped me on my head, not putting any real force into it.

Her pouting expression was adorable. "No, none of that, shame on you."

I chuckled and stretched my arms, only now realizing that my upper torso was almost completely wrapped in bandages, and I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Alright then, Sleeping Beauty, what happened to me?" I said knowing the answer.

She pouted again, blushing a little bit. "My name is Reine Murasame, not Sleeping Beauty. I'm an Analysis Officer."

I shrugged. "Well, at least now I have a name to go with the pretty face."

Reine's face turned a little redder and she coughed into her hand. Mio, you were easy to tease then, and you're easy to tease now, don't think that my "amnesia" has saved you from that at all.

"Right now, you're in the medical office of the Fraxinus," she said. "You were unconscious and heavily injured when you were brought in."

Well, heavily injured is better than mutilated and riddled with bullets… again.

I nodded. "Yeah… those two Mahou Shoujo rip-offs. What's up with that.?"

"I'm bad at explaining," she said. "So if you want information, you'll have to ask the commander."

Reine walked towards the door and I followed. She suddenly stumbled, and she was about to hit her head against the wall, but I caught her in time.

"Are you feeling alright?" she looks like me when I had finals week in college in my old world!

Reine didn't make a move to get out of my arms. "Sorry...haven't been sleeping much."

I raised an eyebrow. "Define 'much' for me."

"...Thirty years."

The sound of glass shattering accompanied my eyes snapping open.

I started at the woman in my arms with a smile so sickeningly sweet, that I'm sure every Great One in existence was currently shivering in fear.

"You are going to sleep. Like, right the fuck now," I said sternly, still smiling.

She was practically trembling in my arms. "...B-But."

"No 'buts', sleep now. Like... yesterday kind of now."

The two of us stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither one of us giving the other any ground. Didn't help that I kept the same nightmare inducing smile my face. Does this look like the face of mercy to you?

Reine groaned. "Fine."

She went to sleep right in my arms. This is her version of payback, isn't it?

Dammit, Mio. Thirty years and you're still this petty? Yare, yare, daze. Guess it can't be helped.

I picked Reine up bridal style and began walking. Welp, let's skip the tutorial of this dating sim.

Soon enough I was able to make my way to the bridge of the ship. Life is easy when you have the Messengers at your beck and call. It was what you'd expect of a futuristic airborne ship powered by magic.

"I have many questions, rumor around the block is that you guys got some answers." I quipped.

Everyone just stared at me holding Reine in my arms.

"Aside from a few fainting spells, none of us have actually seen her actual sleep until now." The guy with wavy blonde hair and white military uniform said. "Hello, I am Kyouhei Kannazuki, I'm the Vice Commander. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I greeted back. "So, are you being real with me right now? Has she really never slept?"

Kyouhei sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Welcome," a familiar voice said. "To Ratatoskr."

The captain's chair turned around. A young girl with a crimson jacket on her shoulders. Her hair bound by two black ribbons. She was eating Chupa Chups.

"Oh, hey, Kotori, do you know where the captain is?" I said in mock confusion.

* * *

Kotori Itsuka stared at her brother. Her body was drained of all color, looking like some sort of black and white cutout with a blank, almost despairing expression.

He took the fun out of the whole reveal. He took all of it! ALL OF IT!

Of course, he took the fun out of it! This was her brother after all! He was a massive troll of epic proportions!

Didn't help that he was holding Reine in his arms. How did he even get her to sleep? Better yet, why wasn't _she_ in his arms!?

"Shido," she began slowly. "Look at me. I'm the captain, now."

"Okay, yeah. I definitely got hit by a truck, died, and was to another world," he said with absolute certainty. "There is no way in hell my adorable little sister is Nick Fury."

Kyouhei snorted. "See, even he thinks it."

Kotori kicked him in the shin.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed with a pleased expression.

She turned back to Shido. "No, Shido, this isn't one of your isekai fanfictions."

To her surprise, Shido gave her a look that practically screamed 'You'd think that, wouldn't you?'.

"Eh, so you read those, eh? Then you know that's exactly what someone in one of my isekai fanfictions would say." the smugness in his face got her a little worried.

"...M-Maybe." she blushed a little.

Oh no! Say it ain't so! There's no possible way he had the amount of blackmail she had!

"So, I'm guessing you also read the one with the little sister as the main love interest?"

No matter what anyone said that day, she will always deny that there was steam coming out of her head.

"You know, I did recognize some of your mannerisms on one of the users on the site."

No… there was no way in hell that he -

"Isn't that right," he leaned in until he was right next to her ear. "BestImouto209?"

Kotori covered her brother's mouth with her hand as fast as she could. Her entire face was the reddest it's been in years.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she shouted, she took a worried glance at his bandaged torso. "A-Anyway, what in the world were doing down there thinking!?"

He only raised an eyebrow. "Me? I was thinking why my phone's GPS was saying you were the family restaurant."

Oh… Ohhhhhhh. Kotori took her phone out of her breast pocket. So it was her own fault that her precious brother nearly got vaporized. Shit.

Shido took a deep breath and gave her a warm smile. "Listen, I'm just glad you're okay. God knows what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Kotori blushed.

 _"Don't say such embarrassing things in front of my minions, idiot!"_ she internally screamed.

"So, the hell's up with the magical girls?" he asked.

"Kyouhei, get your act together! It's orientation time!" Kotori said as images were brought up on the terminal in front of her.

An image of Tyrant and Devil appeared on the screen. Kotori pointed towards it.

"These girls are what we call a Spirits," she began. "She's an existence from another world and whenever she enters our world, the surroundings in her arrival blow up."

"Hmm, so that's why spacequakes happen. Neat," he said.

Kotori smirked. "Good, you have some working brain cells in that head."

Shido sighed. "I only have myself to blame for your attitude, I'm a horrible influence."

Kotori snickered. Yeah, he really was a bad influence.

"Over here," Kotori pointed to an image showing the Wizards. "We have the Anti Spirit Team, or AST or short. They're a group of Wizards, humans who use Realizer technology, specialized for Spirits."

Shido scoffed. "Tch, I take a shot in the dark and say their job is to kill Spirits. So, why didn't they show up?"

Kotori smiled slightly, she was glad her beloved brother was so quick on the uptake.

"Because, Shido, those Spirits out there, Tyrant and Devil, are some of the most violent Spirits known to us. To engage them in combat when fighting with each other is akin to suicide. They're far too powerful to engage in direct combat when both of them are duking it out. All the AST could do was patrol the city for any civilians not in a spacequake shelter."

Shido nodded. "I see, what ridiculous power those two have."

"Taking everything into consideration," Kotori began. "Having them dead would probably be for the best."

That wasn't actually true, in theory, it was possible for Spirits to live normal lives, but Shido needed to be against killing Spirits for the plan to work.

Shido stared at Kotori for a few seconds before moving his eyes back to the screen. His eyes turned cold and calculating.

Kotori, startled by the look in his eyes, internally panicked. _"He can't really be considering killing the Spirits, can he!?"_

As he stared at the faces of Tyrant and Devil, his eyes softened.

He sighed. "What about you guys?"

"Us?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, what did you call yourselves, Ratatouille?"

Kotori's eye twitched. There were many times she wanted to smack her brother, this was one of them.

"We're called Ratatoskr." she corrected blandly.

Shido shrugged, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Reine in his arms. "I like Ratatouille better."

Kotori growled.

"So, is killing them really the best option?" Shido asked. "They seem to be open to reason. Well, at least one of them did."

Kyouhei scoffed. "Reason? Was this before or after you offered Smash Brothers?"

"After," Shido answered.

"You do realize that if any of them picked Little Mac or Bayonetta, we would have all died?"

Shido crossed his arms and nodded. "True, but it was a risk I was willing to take. You could say I was...really feeling it!"

"Enough about Smash Brother already!" Kotori shouted, she hated every character they mention, but above all, she hated that damned Shulk taunt. "Either way, Smash Brothers is not the best alternative option to deal with the Spirits. Any other bright ideas, you knucklehead?"

Shido gave her a bland look. "I could, you know, talk to them. Sword Girl seemed pretty reasonable. Sure, she tried to kill me, but when I made it known I wasn't a treat, she stopped...kind of."

Kotori returned Shido's bland look. "You nearly got your head cut off."

"That and I got blasted, twice, simultaneously. Hell, in that situation, you could've called me a Shido sandwich."

Kotori rolled her eyes. "So, you think you can reason with them?"

"I can give it a shot, can't really promise success," he answered.

She eyed the bandages wrapped around his torso. Honestly, if there were any other person who could do this, she'd send them in a heartbeat. She almost got her brother killed three times over in under an hour all because of one stupid mistake. If she lost him…

"And you're willing to put yourself in that same kind of danger again?" she asked.

Shido gave a borderline arrogant smirk. "Please, I know scarier houseplants."

With the confidence he said that Kotori was almost inclined to believe him.

Kotori gave her brother a mischievous smile. "Well, then, we'll help you."

"Really?"

Kotori gave an exaggerated nod and then raised her index finger.

"You see, there are two ways to deal with Spirits. The first is the approach that the AST is taking: trying to kill them with everything they have."

Following that, her middle finger also stood up.

"The other method is to talk to the Spirits. We are Ratatoskr. We are an organization created for the purpose of resolving the spacequakes without killing the Spirits, through conversation."

"I see..." Shido drawled out, then his eyes widen. "Okay, I have some fucking questions here. First, how many Spirits are there? Second, do Mom and Dad know about all of this?"

Kotori winced. She really didn't want to answer the first one.

"There are… eleven Spirits, which includes a pair of twins."

Shido raised an eyebrow. "And they're all girls?"

"...Yes."

"Christ Almighty, this is going to suck." Shido frowned. "So, 'bout Mom and Dad."

Kotori sighed. "Yeah, they know. They're actually the mechanics and engineers involved in the making of Fraxinus' Realizers."

"And I wasn't told about any of this, why?"

"Shido, the choice to approach the Spirits had to be your alone with no outside influence."

Shido snorted in amusement. "You're a bigger idiot than me if you think I'd abandon people like the Spirits."

He kissed Kotori on the side of the head.

"I-Idiot, just drop off Reine at the medical office will you."

Shido smirked. "You got it, sis."

* * *

Mio Takamiya, or as she went by nowadays, Reine Murasame, was having a nightmare.

It was the same exact nightmare she had every time she went to sleep. It was the reason she did her best not to sleep at all. Every time she saw it, it was just too painful for her.

She wasn't going to run away like Shinji told her to. He might be mad, but he'd get over it when she saved him and Mana.

All the needed to do was lose the Wizards chasing her then -

Bang! Bang!

The two Wizards fell out of the sky, a bleeding hole in the back of their heads.

Wha…

What in the world just happened?

Mio took one final glance that the dead Wizards before she started heading back to where Shinji was.

The first Spirit hid behind some bushes and her eyes widened.

In Shinji's hands were a pair of odd-looking flintlock pistols, smoke pouring out of the barrels. He had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face, cruel, sadistic too.

Did he kill them? No! No, that couldn't be right. Shinji didn't kill people.

"You bastard!"

One of the Wizards charged at Shinji, the thrusters her CR-Unit blasting out energy as she closed the distance, plasma blade raised high.

Any normal human without a CR-Unit would be cut to pieces. After all, the young woman was moving at seventy-five meters a second. Shinji should have been cut to pieces.

Instead, he sidestepped the strike as if he saw it in slow motion. His hand touched the back of the woman's head. She only had an instant to scream in pain before she exploded in a mix of gore and viscera.

Shinji raised his arm. The blood in the air froze and formed a long katana-like blade in his hand. He regarded the pile of meat and splintered bone that used to be a Wizard coldly before walk forward.

Mio looked at the scene in shock and horror.

No no no no no no no!

Shinji was a kind quiet boy who took her in when she had no one. He cared for his sister and tried his best to make everyone happy, not expecting anything in return. He was the man she loves, and he loves her back.

All of the other Wizards charged at him, screaming in anger at their fallen comrade.

The first got their arms chopped off in one swift motion. They were allowed to register what happened, to scream in agony before their head was chopped off.

Then he moved on to the next and the next.

Mio began backing away until a tree hit her back. Tears streamed down her face as she saw blood and limbs fly through the air, as screams flooded her ears.

Who was this!? Who was this monster that killed as if were as easy as breathing!?

This wasn't Shinji. It absolutely could not be Shinji!

Then Mio noticed something. Everything was quiet. Not a sound, not the wind blew.

A branch broke, then she looked up.

It was Shinji.

He was covered in blood, stab wounds, and gunshots that littered his body. He was missing an arm, and his leg was broken. His face… his cheeks were blown out, most likely from a bullet.

"...S-Shinji?" Mio struggled to say.

Shinji didn't say anything, he raised up his blade made of blood and brought it down on her head.

She screamed.

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise as Reine shot up from the bed in the medical office.

Her face was paler than usual, her eyes were fully awake, they looked… fearful.

"Reine," I called out. "Are you alright?"

She froze as we made eye contact. Reine stared at me for a few seconds before sighing in relief. She looked far more tired than when she was before she went to sleep.

"I… I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Reine said as she rubbed her temples.

I blinked in surprise. A nightmare? That got me pretty worried. Reine never had any signs of having nightmares in canon. Then again, I've fucked up so many things before this all even started that not even I, the eldritch Cthulhu monster, knew what was going to happen next.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, a worried look on my face.

"I..." she was silent for a few seconds. "No, I'm fine."

I hesitated. I knew all too well of one thing. When a girl says she's fine, she definitely not fine, and her saying it was an even bigger reason to worry.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Reine looked a little hesitant. "Yeah… I'm sure."

I nodded. "Alright then."

I didn't want to leave it at that, I really couldn't do more. If I pushed on the issue more she might get suspicious, and I didn't want that. She was constantly watching over my shoulder enough as it was.

"If you need anyone to talk to give me a call," I said as I walked out.

"...Okay." I heard her say as the door closed.

* * *

Kotori had me teleported just outside our house with a game console in my hands.

Magic teleportation was fucking weird compared to the type I was used to when I was in Yharnam. It was disorienting as all hell, nearly slammed my head on the front door.

I stumbled into the house as if I was drunk.

Fuck I was hungry, haven't even eaten anything since this morning. After shaking off the effects of being teleported, I microwaved myself something to eat, I was in no mood to actually cook something. Good thing there was some leftover pizza in the fridge.

I walked into my room and sat down on the office chair I had in front of my computer.

I put the game console Kotori gave down and began to think. I needed some sort of game plan with how I'm going to deal with everything.

Tohka and Origami come first. No questions asked.

I turned on my computer and took a bite of my pizza. I opened up iTunes, some music could help me focus right about now.

No clue how long it'll take Yoshino and Yoshinon to get here after that. So, in that time frame, I could go after Mukuro Hoshimiya, Natsumi, the Yami twins or Nia Honjou.

Mukuro was somewhere in space… that's as far as I got with that plan. I'd have to wait until Nia came so that she could use her Angel to locate her.

Natsumi was in an abandoned amusement park somewhere outside the city. I'll have to see what I can find on Google Maps.

Kaguya and Yuzuru could damn near anywhere with how much the two move around and fight each other. I might as well wait until Arubi Island before I do anything.

Now, for Nia. Nia had been through some shit because of Isaac. Horrible physical torture to attempt to trigger her Inverse form, and now she was in a coma. And even before all that, something happened to her that made her lose all faith in humanity. No clue what it was, but it must have particularly horrible.

I know I lost my faith in humanity after I personally experienced the Research Hall in The Hunter's Nightmare. Failed experiments roaming the asylum-like building, many calling out to a master that had abandoned them to their suffering. Yharnam at least gave you the slightest hope before in crushed it to dust.

The Hunter's Nightmare, that place was Hell within Hell. A place of suffering and never-ending bloodshed.

All due to the actions of humans.

I sighed. I really didn't like thinking about Yharnam. My depression will just start acting up again.

So, let's about Yharnam! YAY!

When I completed the Hunt, it was supposed to reset, like a time loop of sorts. Fortunately, killing Flora and becoming a Great One gave me control of the New Game Plus that was given to me. I was able to bring back every Hunter, every citizen, _everyone._ I soon made my presence as the most powerful, and currently due to mass deicide, only Great One left. I had control over everything, Yharnam, Chainhurst, The Nightmare of Mensis, The Hunter's Nightmare, even the Old Blood itself.

Forty years ago, I started up the Healing Church in this world as a small religious group in London. I had Laurence, the First Vicar and Willem in charge of the whole thing. They grew quite big in only seven years. Last time I checked, which was thirty years ago, Laurence started a pharmaceutical company under the same name as the Healing Church. I wonder how they're doing.

* * *

A man of average height and neck-length blond hair wearing a suit sat in a rather extravagant office in London.

He was Laurence, the First Vicar, the founder of the Healing Church in Yhranam and in this world. With his and Provost Willem's guidance, he was able to bring the Healing Church from a small religious group to a multinational pharmaceutical company under the same name.

The company was powerful enough to compete with DEM and basically taken over half of Europe.

"Well, hopefully, Kalameet will be happy at the progress we've made," Laurence said as he looked out at the city below.

Little did he know that his God was about to be involved in some harem shenanigans very soon.

* * *

Well, I guess I'll go after Nia when I'm done taking care of Tohka and Origami. Though I will need some help when I get to Neryl Island.

The only person I know that would have the motivation and proper firepower to help out would Kurumi Tokisaki, AKA Best Girl.

What? Her Astral Dress looks amazing, that clock eye is legit, and her time powers basically make her a female Dio. Translation, Kurumi is awesome!

But yeah, she'd either hate my guts when she knows about my past and true nature, or we'd get along swimmingly. Knowing my luck, my favorite will want to murder me.

Yay… This is what I get for procrastinating for thirty years, isn't it? Fuck it, if Kurumi doesn't want to help, I'll just get some Hunters from Yharnam to lend a hand.

I rubbed my temples.

"Fuck, this is giving me a headache."

"The perhaps you should take a rest." a feminine voice said. "It is getting pretty late."

My attention was brought to the game console that Kotori gave me. It was on, and it was projecting a hologram. Specifically of a young girl with long silver-violet hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was a white dress with sharp black lining and a black cross in the middle.

"Greetings," she said as she gave me a small wave. "I am Maria Arusu, an AI artificial Spirit made by Ratatoskr."

I stared at her. Why does this world have the fucking videos games as canon!? God dammit! It's going to be hard enough with the regular Date A Live continuity being fucked beyond all belief, but now Date A Live: Ars Install decided that senpai will not ignore it! Does this mean Mayuri Judgement, Rinne Utopia, and Rio Reincarnation will also be a thing!?

What's next, Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower is bringing the SSS straight to me?

* * *

"Achoo!"

A bewitchingly beautiful young woman in her twenties with greyish-blue eyes wearing a Victorian looking outfit sneezed.

She was in an abandoned military bunker somewhere in Japan.

A girl with long ginger hair rolled besides her in a wheelchair. Her eyes were closed as she was blind.

"Are you alright Maria?" she asked. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

Maria gave the young girl a warm smile and ruffled her hair.

"No Cecile, I'm fine." Maria picked up her Rakuyo, examining the weapon before setting it down with the other trick weapons she recreated. "How long will it be until we get to Tengu City?"

A woman with short black hair entered the room.

"Should be there in about a week."

Maria nodded. "Thank you, Leonora. Please tell Ashley that we leave when morning comes."

"Maria, are you sure that this guy will be able to help, much less willing?" Leonora asked.

Maria smiled nostalgically. "If there's anyone that can help, it's him. Stubborn idiot's too much of a bleeding heart to say no. Hunters stick together after all. At least, that's what he said to me."

* * *

Ha! As if Laurence would be dumb enough to send a Hunter as an escort.

I sighed and took out my phone. "Give me a second, Maria, I got a call to make."

My call was answered after the first two rings.

"Elliot, why the fuck did you make an artificial Spirit?" I asked in an unamused tone.

[It happened when your sister first entered the Fraxinus. Her Reiryoku apparently mutated the AI on the ship and well…]

"Hi, Mr. Woodman," Maria said cheerfully.

[She happened. Hello to you too Maria.]

I narrowed my eyes at my phone. "When that hell could Reiryoku mutate technology, and you didn't tell me this why?"

[One: I gave up on that question in the first hour. Two: Shido, when we first talked, you were livid beyond anything I've ever seen when the topic of your sister being part of Ratatoskr came up. I thought you'd snap if I told you about Maria.]

I deadpanned. "Dude, you have a thirteen-year-old as the commander of your operation. It would be odd if I wasn't pissed that you recruited my sister and thrusted this responsibility onto her."

[Fair enough.]

I snapped my fingers.

[Shido, what did you do?] Elliot asked worriedly.

"Is Karen there?" I asked.

[Hello, Shido.] I heard Karen's voice.

"Karen, darling!" I exclaimed gleefully. "There are chains and whips in the drawer closest to you. Have fun with Elliot."

[Oh, I will.] she said in a rather sultry tone and I heard chains rattling.

[K-Karen, let's talk about this.] Elliot said in a nervous voice.

I smirked as Elliot's voice grew increasingly panicked as Karen got closer.

[Shido, you son of a bi-]

Beep!

I gave a wistful sigh. "Ah, young love."

"You scare me, Mr. Shido?" Maria said nervously.

"I scare a lot of people, Maria," I said with no shame.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Tohka Yatogami: That's the Spirit! Ah, ah, get it? Spirit?... I'll go throw myself off a cliff now.**

 **DrackNath: We will be seeing Kurumi soon, probably, maybe... if I don't procrastinate too much.**

Ronmr **: The whole Inverse Spirit at the start thing was started by Mr. Literature Connoissuer, his Date A Live story, Date A Reincarnator, was the inspiration for the OG Date A Dreamer.**

 **The Draconic Ancient of Chaos: See, this guy knows what's up!**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Yeah, Date A Live is confusing if you don't know damn near everything. Most of the changes I made were some jokes and my relationship with the school body.**

 **kingpariah: Thanks the intro was something I was worried about, I tried it in my story** **A Demon Hunter, an Alchemist, and a High Schooler, but it was pretty half-assed and shitty. Dude, I might Inverse nearly every Spirit Muojura and Kurumi, those are just part of the main course. No, no cross-dressing and how DARE you!? Kurumi is best waifu! XD. All of the spoilers will be here...ALL OF THEM! You can blame my co-writer, Tohka for that, she got me caught up to canon and gave me a lot to work with. D &D is great!**

 **edboy4926: I hate male protagonist that are just doormats, worry not, you will see none of that in my fics.**

 **Bulldan: This is a no crossdressing zone!**

 **Corsair175: #Settle it in Smash, was THE crowning achievement of the OG Date A Dreamer. Nothing could beat it! Thanks, I seem to be getting a lot of love for the intro. Yeah, I hate auto correct too.**

 **superpierce: Welcome to the Salty Spitoon,** **how tough are ya?**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Anonymous 1: Sadly, no.**

 **PassiveNox: Thanks.**

 **SnapDragon21: What drugs are you on, and where can I get them?**


	4. A Melancholy Reunion

**Chapter Three: A Melancholy Reunion**

The darkness of the void was something that Mukuro Hoshimiya was used to, or at least, she should be. She had sealed away her own memories, her own heart, becoming an emotionless machine that was fine living in the depths of space.

But space had stars, planets. Where ever this was, it wasn't the beautiful infinity of the cosmos.

It was dark, darker than anything could possibly be. She couldn't even make out the shape of her own hands right in front of her face.

She was a beautiful young girl of middle school age, with a voluptuous figure, golden eyes and flowing long blonde hair that reached her knees. Her Astral Dress was lilac and white in color, adorned with constellation patterns at the ends of her skirt which was divided at the edge. She wore transparent purple gloves, also engraved with constellation patterns. She wore high heel shoes that were attached to metallic greave that resemble the armor of medieval knights.

 ** _"Lovely night, isn't it?"_**

A voice rang throughout the endless dark void.

The dark void fade from empty blackness to a seemingly endless field of white glowing flowers, a large, red moon hung in the sky. Strangely enough, red snow gently fell from the cloudless, starless, black void of a sky.

"Thou again?" Mukuro asked.

 ** _"Who else?"_** The voice rang out once again. **_"You're always out there in the final frontier by yourself. I can only assume it gets rather lonely out here."_**

Mukuro looked up at the red moon in the sky.

"Thy company is not needed." She declared. "Muku believes thou hast already been told, Muku wishes to be alone."

The voice gave a rather hollow chuckle.

 ** _"Now, now, I know how you don't truly mean that."_**

"How wouldst thou know what Muku desires?"

The voice gave pause for a few seconds.

 ** _"Because I've done the same thing you're doing right now. To isolate yourself, to shut yourself off from everything."_**

"And even when thou comprehend that, thou still refuse to leave Muku be?"

 ** _"Because that's the last thing someone needs when they're hurting on the inside. Being alone isn't the answer, it'll just hurt more."_**

"Why dost thou keep visiting me?" She changed the subject.

From behind, a pair of scaled arms, covered in thick black mist, with large claws, wrapped gently around her waist. A pair of large, black, feathered wings wrapped around her next, they were extremely soft.

Normally, she would have already tried to kill the creature or at least get away from it.

But she had already learned that getting rid of him was a feat that not even she could achieve.

 ** _"Because I know how much you're hurting. And doing this to yourself isn't the answer. You don't deserve to be alone."_**

Mukuro stayed silent, as she had no response to his statement.

Even with the cold, persona she now dawned, even with her heart and memories sealed away, never to know what drove her to this.

Even with every fiber of her being telling her to say "No", she couldn't even let out a word.

She herself knew it, every logical conclusion she came to ended with the same thing. She locked away her own heart, her own memories because she was hurting on the inside.

He was right about her being lonely too.

Waking up every day to see nothing but the emptiness of space. There was a nagging feeling that something important was missing. It made her feel even more hollow.

...But having him visit her?

As frustrating as he could be, his company was...nice. It alleviated some of the loneliness.

Mukuro placed one of her hands on his arm, her fingers tracing over some of the scales.

"What...is thy name?"

It had been weeks since he started visiting her, but she had never asked him his name before.

 ** _"Shido."_**

* * *

Kotori sat in the commander's chair as she watched Shido walk over to the school from the Fraxinus's monitor.

She turned to Reine.

"Tell me, did my brother actually play the simulator before we started this?"

Reine blinked, then tapped a few things on her tablet.

"It says here that he's logged in about two hours into the game."

Kotori's eyes snapped open. "Two hours!? It's been a week, what in the world was that idiot doing!?"

 **What that idiot was doing**

Shido sat upright in his chair, making extremely repetitive motions with his right hand.

 _Flip flip flip flip flip._

His tension and frustration grew, grew, and grew. And then... _at long last..._

The pages of the book stopped flipping. Now all was silent.

Shido sighed.

"Well, this book fuckin' sucks too! Jesus," he cursed. "Well, onto the next comic adaptation of Sesame Street."

He reached over, picked up the next copy from the bookstore shelf, and the pages resumed their loud noise.

 _Flip flip flip flip flip._

 **Back on the Fraxinus**

Reine deadpanned, she somehow looked even more unamused than usual.

"He spent a whole week flipping through Sesame Street comics. He only bought one thing that whole week."

Kotori's eye was twitching with pure rage.

"And what did he buy?"

Reine was silent for a few seconds. "A hundred-yen bookmark."

Kotori shook with rage. "...Shido!"

* * *

Huh? I feel someone's faith in humanity sinking at rapid speeds.

 ** _Wonderful._**

Welp, my sister kicked my ass out of the super awesome magic powered Heli-carrier, and now I have to go and make an overpowered magical girl fall in love with me.

All while having none of my stupidly dumb, imba, please nerf, Great One powers because my crazy ex-girlfriend reincarnated me, and I have to seal their powers inside of me to gradually get my own powers back.

Sounds like a Tuesday to me.

And now I'm at the courtyard of Raizen, where I could see the school had been half destroyed.

...And my chances of survival have gone down to 2%.

Riveting!

"Are you ready, Shido?" Kotori's voice asked from the intercom in my right ear.

"Not in the slightest." I said with a straight face.

I heard her growl. "Well, you would have been if you actually played the damn simulator!"

"Don't worry, I've played enough HuniePop to get through this."

"Shido, there are two things wrong with what you just said. First, we tried to give you an H-Game to play. HuniePop is just ecchi. Second, you haven't played HuniePop in ten years."

"First of all, HunniePop has an +18 patch! Second, how do you even know that?"

"Spying on you through various cameras," Kotori nonchalantly admitted.

"I don't remember those being set up in our house by our parents," I cautiously mentioned.

"That's because they didn't set those up," Kotori continued. "...Wait, HunniePop has a +18 patch!?"

I felt my entire childhood flash before my eyes.

"Heh, yeah it does! Also, wow, you're the most perverted sibling of all time," I said, half-realizing myself.

"Hello, _pot_ , I'm _kettle_. You're a horrible influence," she scoffed back.

I wiped away a nonexistent tear from my eye.

I'm so proud.

"Just...be careful, Shido. And make sure you listen to what we say, you're in good hands." Kotori reassured.

"Yeah...in good hands. I've already seen the peanut gallery, I'm not impressed." I said bluntly.

 _Bad Marriage_ Kawagoe, who's been married five times and divorced four. That's a worse track record with romance than _me_ , and I'm an almost thousand-year-old eldritch monstrosity.

Although, in fairness, you can't miss a shot if you've never taken a single one in your life, so…that says a lot more about me than anyone else.

Supposedly most popular with the ladies in night stores, _President_ Mikimoto. I almost gutted him just for his title alone.

 _There can be only **one** popular guy amongst those ladies._

 _Nail Knocker_ Shiizaki, who causes misfortunes to her love rivals. She is _literally_ a **cursed yandere**. Would you want to be near that? Didn't think so.

Unfortunately, I'm fucking insane and yanderes are in my strike zone.

 _Must. Resist. Urge. To. Hit. On. Her._

The man with one hundred brides, **_Dimension Breaker_** Nakatsugawa. I almost gutted him for his title too.

 _I'm the harem protagonist here! Let God strike me down if those aren't **my** brides by the end of this chapter. Count your remaining paragraphs, fucko._

 _On Probation_ Minowa, whose love is so deep she won't let a silly restraining order keep her five hundred meters away from her loved one. Wow, sure is yandere in here.

Where did Kotori find these people!? Did she search "whack shit" on literally any hookup app ever and then swipe right on the first four results!?

And yes, Google counts for these purposes too.

"Well, too bad, Shido, it's the best we've got." Kotori deadpanned.

"And that's what worries me." I shot back. "This is probably the best we have because no sane, competent people are going to risk themselves here, isn't it?"

"Well, obviously. You should have realized that when we picked you," Kotori, unintentionally or not, zinged me _hard_. "The Spirit, Tyrant, is three floors up the stairs, in the fourth classroom in front."

"...That's my class."

"Convenient. Now, go get her, tiger."

I got to my classroom pretty quickly, I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

The classroom was dyed red by the setting sun.

I saw her immediately.

She was all the way at the back of the classroom, by the desk closest to the windows.

My desk.

She stared at a random doodle that I had made on my desk with an amused smile.

The pure smile that graced her lips, along with the light of the twilight sky, it elevated her beauty into the realm of the divine.

"Huh?" She seemed to have noticed my presence, her head darted in my direction.

I was about to greet her when she casually waved her hand and a streak of black and purple light brushed my cheek.

Needless to say, the door I was holding onto, corridor windows, and everything else in the way of that energy was now smoking rubble.

I smiled. I was not happy.

"Wow, rude much?" I asked condescendingly, using my thumb to wipe away the blood on my now bleeding cheek.

Tyrant kept her hand pointed at me, marbles of dark reiryoku surrounded her elegant fingers, ready to blast holes in me at her command. Her eyes half-lidded, not in an unamused fashion, but one of coldness, grim resolve.

The eyes of someone ready to kill.

Jesus...she's been pushed this far already.

I raised my hands up slowly, trying to show her I meant no harm.

"Calm down, I'm not your enemy."

I took one step closer.

"Stop." Along with her command, a flash of light, and the floor in front of me now had a smoking hole in it.

Alright, stopping it is.

Her eyes bore into mine. "Who are you?"

"Don't answer yet," Kotori swiftly said, cutting me off. "Hold on a second."

I heard the following in my ear:

1)"I am Shido Itsuka. I came to save you!"

2)"I'm just a helpless passerby please don't kill me."

3)"Before asking for someone's name, state your own first."

After a few seconds, Kotori spoke. "Okay, Shido, go for the third option."

...What?

Are fucking _serious_ right now?

You idiots want me to _challenge_ the emotionally damaged, hostile girl, with superpowers that would make Bleach characters blush.

Wow, this going down south at record speeds.

I know this world is supposed to be a sort of parody of dating sims, but now is not the fucking time.

I'm going to be having some god damn words with everyone after I get this sorted out.

Thank god I resolved to just ignore damn near everything they told and get it done myself.

"My name is Shido Itsuka. I'm not your enemy, and I'm not here to hurt you."

I heard Kotori slam her fists onto the console and scream at me through the headset.

"What are you doing, you moron!? That's not what you're supposed to say!"

I grit my teeth at the loud voice from the intercom. Oh yeah, definitely having words with them after this.

Tyrant approached me, each step she took was measured, guarded, ready to blast me to swiss cheese at a moment's notice.

"...Your kind has yet to prove otherwise."

"It seems Shin's choice worked out better, her happiness isn't going up, but her more negative emotions are staying stable." Reine remarked from the intercom.

"Heh, trust me, I know. We're not all that better to each other either." I shrugged. "What can I say? People suck."

She said nothing at my snark and continued to come closer. One by one, each orb of reiryoku disappeared as it became clear that I truly did mean her no harm.

At least I hope that's what's going on.

"I... remember you." Her voice took a softer tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, we met a week ago back in town."

"...Yes." Her voice was close to a whisper. "You're the one that spoke to me that day."

For a single moment, I saw the features of her face soften, but in an instant, her expression harshened once again.

"Guh!?"

In an instant, she grabbed me by my collar and slammed me against the nearest wall. Great, I couldn't even see how fast she moved.

"Shido!" Kotori cried out in my ear.

In this state, I wasn't anywhere close to how I was in my prime as a Hunter, much less a Great One.

So, this is what it's like to be truly human again, to coming face to face against things no mortal has the right to back from alive.

How irritating.

How _nostalgic_.

 _Shing!_

And now her sword was pressed against my neck too. Great.

"Woah, princess, calm down now, no need to get so hasty." I said as casually as I could.

"If I recall, you said that you had no intention of hurting me," her soft pink eyes with white irises peered out menacingly from between her forelocks. "But now I know that was a lie. Why else would you be here if not to kill me?"

I didn't say anything, not because she was right. But because I wasn't focusing on her words, as beautiful as her voice was, it was like static in the background.

It was her eyes that had my attention.

Those were the eyes of someone who had lost hope. The eyes of a person who had given up.

I knew because I have those eyes.

And now I have them looking back at me.

I... I can't _stand_ those eyes. No one should ever have to lose hope in their lives.

It was in that moment that a resolve burned in my heart.

That I resolved to erase those eyes from her, to erase that hopelessness, and fill them with nothing but joy.

No one deserves to have those kinds of eyes.

No one but me. I'm the one who failed everyone after all.

"I promise you, I'm not here to hurt you." I said sincerely.

Her eyes widened, taken aback by the somber expression my face took.

"Are...you serious?" She questioned, the words awkwardly flowing from her lips as if they were foreign.

I nodded. "I promise."

She stared into my eyes for almost a full minute before she hesitantly let me go.

Just before she pulled her away, a drop of blood from the cut on my cheek fell onto her hand.

In that instant, she grew deathly still. Her eyes, for the quickest of moments, glazed over, as if in a trance.

Then, before I could even process what was happening.

 _Slice!_

My blood was dripping from her sword. There was a deep, clean cut in my torso.

"...W-What?"

* * *

This human promised that he wouldn't hurt her, that he wouldn't reject her.

He came to her of his own will, not even a hint of fear on his face. He didn't spout curses or call her a monster.

He came to her with open arms.

Perhaps...maybe she _could_ trust him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to remove her grip on his collar.

Just then a drop of blood from his cheek fell onto her hand.

 _...Drip._

 **Bloodborne OST - Lullaby for** Mergo

The sound echoed in her ears.

That was strange, a single drop of blood hardly makes a sound, much less a sound that loud.

What in the world was that?

Her eye widened as she realized something.

She wasn't in that strange building anymore. It was a city, but one very different from the city she always seemed to appear in.

This new city was, ironic, rather old fashioned looking. The word "gothic" came to the forefront of her mind.

This sudden change in location made her heart beat furiously in her chest.

"What is this...?"

 _"Prepare yourself for the worst. There are no humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now."_

The Spirit couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from. It was as if the voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

The world around her wrapped once again.

It seemed as if she was deeper into the city.

A town square perhaps?

It was night now, the full moon hanging in the sky.

A horrid stench hit her nose, it smelled as if something was rotting. It was so overwhelming it made her nauseous.

Then she saw it, the bodies.

Bodies everywhere.

They were just everywhere, on the streets, impaled on fences, hanging on roof-tops. Every one of them, mutilated, mangled, burned, in every conceivable way.

Blood flowed down the corpse ridden streets as if it had been raining the crimson life of countless people.

The sight was pure unfiltered carnage.

The Spirit felt her heart stop in her chest.

Her pupils shrunk, taking shaking steps backwards, she began to hyperventilate.

Never had she seen such a cruel, sadistic, inhuman act such as this.

Then came a sound, a low groaning sound, like someone in horrible pain.

A body was flung from the right side of her vision into a horse-drawn carriage in the left side of the town square.

The carriage held up well, and surprisingly, the person violently thrown at it as well.

Then came the footsteps. They were almost...menacing in how they echoed loudly through the silent city.

She saw a figure come out of a nearby alley.

It was a man, that much was obvious at first glance.

He wore a long black coat and a strange hat, in his hands was an odd-looking saw-like blade and a pistol, a much older looking one than those used by her usual attackers.

The Spirit focused on the man's face.

W-Wait, that can't be right, isn't that the same human, Shido if recalled his name correctly?

His steps were measured, it seemed like an unconscious effort, as if he'd done this countless times.

The way he carried himself was completely different from how he was before. If wasn't for the fact his face wasn't hidden, she wouldn't have even suspected him to be the same person.

Shido walked down a small flight of stairs his brown eyes lacked the light she had seen in them, they weren't dead, just cold. So very cold.

His stride didn't end until he was in front of the same man he threw across the town square.

"...H-Help me." The man pleaded. "...Oh God, someone help me!"

Shido pressed the barrel of his pistol against the man's forehead.

"Shido, sto-"

 _Bang!_

 _"...We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood. Our eyes are yet to open...Fear the old blood."_

Another voice, another change.

The sky had changed once again.

The town was gone, there was nothing left, nothing except an endless ocean of blood that she was somehow standing on. The moon had turned blood red in color and the sky was pitch black.

 _"Hm hm hm ha ha ha... Dear oh dear, what was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible Dream?"_

This time there was a source for the voice. It was behind her.

The Spirit turned around quickly, brandishing her Demon King, Nahemah, ready to strike down who would dare to sneak up on her.

Only for her readiness to do battle turn to sheer disgust and horror at what laid before her.

A mountain of flesh and bodies. People, animals, monsters that not even her most horrible of nightmares could conjure, and _he_ stood at the top.

Blood practically drenching his body, a scythe that gleamed menacingly in the light of that abominable moon.

His brown eyes had turned as red as the blood around her.

Those eyes were just as cold as they were before, but now, those eyes were looking right at her.

She held her breath unknowingly, somewhere in her mind she concluded that this...thing could end her life at the slightest incitement.

The Spirit gulped.

"S-Shido…?"

Black flames consumed Shido, the flames spread through to the corpses and consumed them within seconds.

The flames must have turned the bodies to ashes within seconds since she couldn't smell the scent of burning flesh.

 _Woosh!_

A pair of gargantuan black, feathered wings, spread themselves, dispersing the black flames.

The sheer wind pressure from this forced the Spirit to cover her eyes.

Once the wind calmed down, she opened her eyes, only to notice the world had changed once again.

The ocean of blood had changed into a seemingly endless field of white glowing flowers. Red snow gently fell from the cloudless, starless, black void of a sky.

But none of that mattered.

All she could focus on was the being in front of her.

Red eyes, burning eyes shaped like warped lightning bolts stared back at her. Its long, lipless maw was lined with rows of razor-sharp teeth. Its wings were massive enough to block out the sky itself. It's a body shaped in the form of a western dragon, but seemingly made of black flames.

It was too big to be real, just one of its claws dwarfed the Spirit in size.

It was only now that she realized that she was shaking in absolute terror at the being before her.

The unholy creature leaned down until its head was mere meters away from her.

It opened its mouth

 ** _"...I am Kalameet."_**

The voice that came from the being sounded as if thousands upon thousands of voices were overlapped on top of each other.

The Spirit shut her eyes as tightly as she could, she raised up her blade and brought it down onto the creature's head.

 _Slice!_

She opened her eyes.

"...W-What?"

It was a voice, a normal voice.

Shido's voice.

 _...Drip._

She was back in that odd room with Shido like she was in the beginning.

. _..Drip._

There was a large, bleed cut on his torso, all the way from his shoulder to his hip.

 _...Drip._

Blood, _his blood_ , dripped from her sword.

 _...Drip._

His brown eyes looked back at hers in shock.

For a split second, his form changed to that of the _other_ Shido from the strange place.

The moment she saw those cold eyes looking back at her…

 _Slice!_

"Argh!"

Shido coughed up blood this time.

The Spirit had cut deeper than the first time.

Blood from the new wound splatter onto the floor, walls, and even her.

She jumped back a dozen meters away from Shido, her arms were shaking violently in fear, but she managed to still keep it pointed at Shido.

Shido, now using one arm to put pressure on his wounds, tried to reach out to her with the other.

"Stop!" She shouted.

The Spirit shot a bolt of reiryoku near the side of his head.

"D-Don't dare move another inch closer!"

At first, there was confusion in his expression, but now, there was bitter understanding.

"I see..." he leaned against the wall, his eyes struggling to stay open. "The ancient echoes within my blood reached you. Heh...how...deplorable. To see...even control of that...slip from me."

Shido hacked up blood one more time before he finally collapsed, unconscious.

 _"W-Why didn't he fight back?"_ She questioned in her mind. _"He didn't even make an effort to avoid any of my attacks!"_

The Spirit had so many questions.

What was that place?

What was that other Shido?

What was that giant monster?

But the only answer she received was countless bullets breaking through the windows of the strange building she was in.

Just like always though, bullets weren't a match for her reiryoku barrier, nothing came close to touching her as she saw the same group of humans that had always tried to kill her return once again.

"Alright, girls, we've got the freak cornered, this time she won't escape. Make sure Tyrant is surrounded properly."

An irritating, familiar voice made itself known.

The Spirit hated this one in particular.

She hovered in the air with one of those strange suits. She had short blonde hair and tan skin. An ugly scar went down one of her hazel eyes.

"Yes, commander Minerva!"

They called Tyrant again, she hated that name.

That was no name, it was an insult.

She hated this! She hated fighting for her life every time she entered the world! She hated that even her own kind wished for her demise!

She has had _enough_!

No more mercy!

Her arms, steady now that anger had overtaken fear, she held Nahemah in a white-knuckled grip.

She channeled seemingly limitless amounts of dark reiryoku into her blade, ready to send these ignorant fools to oblivion.

* * *

 _"Stop, already!" Shido yelled._

 _"Let go!" She growled as she tried to pull her arm back, but to her surprise, Shido was a lot stronger than he looked._

 _"No," He said sternly. "You two start fighting, and you'll drag millions of innocent lives into chaos, there's **no** going back after that."_

 _She scowled and look at the ruined asphalt. "Then what do I do?"_

* * *

She hesitated.

If she fought these people unrestrained...countless lives would be lost in the crossfire.

...But then again, what did she care?

These people had done nothing but attack her unprovoked! Her own kind had tried to murder her in cold blood!

Then why the hell should she give a damn!?

They brought this on themselves!

So, what in the world was she hesitating for!?

She glanced at Shido's unconscious form, blood pooling underneath him.

Her eyes darted back and forth from Shido to the one they called Minerva as she bit her lip in frustration.

"Remember, show no mercy!" Minerva shouted as they all pointed their firearms at her.

The Spirit made her choice.

She flipped her gripped on her Demon King and stabbed it into the floor, the subsequent blast of reiryoku obliterating the foundation of the building, sending it collapsing into the earth.

The collapse of the building and the large blast of reiryoku created a sizable smokescreen spanning a few kilometers.

A chorus of voices rang out in the middle of the chaos she had created.

"What!?"

"Where is she!?"

"I can't get a visual!"

"Dammit!"

She grabbed the unconscious Shido by the back of his blazer and flew off quickly.

Her attackers none the wiser as she escaped the scene.

She landed onto the roof of an old looking, abandoned building near the edge of the city, mountains could be seen close by. She easily broke into the building and laid Shido's body down flat on his back in one of the many empty rooms.

She sighed as she slumped against one of the walls of the room.

She felt exhausted and drained from the ordeal she had to go through today.

Hell, she barely reacted when, right before her eyes, Shido's wounds were engulfed in blue flames and healed as if nothing happened.

 _"Differently,_ power _similar to my own."_ she thought.

The Spirit hugged her knees to her chest.

The cold eyes of the other Shido wouldn't leave her mind.

"Just what in the world is happening...?"

 **Chapter End.**

 **Omake**

Kotori sat in the commander's chair as she watched Shido walk over to the school from the Fraxinus's monitor.

She turned to Reine.

"Tell me, did my brother actually play the simulator before we started this?"

Reine blinked, then tapped a few things on her tablet.

"It says here that he's logged in about two hours into the game."

Kotori's eyes snapped open. "Two hours!? It's been a week, what in the world was that idiot doing!?"

 **What that idiot was doing**

Shido sat upright in his chair, making extremely repetitive motions with his right hand.

 _Flip flip flip flip flip._

His tension and frustration grew, grew, and grew. And then... _at long last..._

The pages of the book stopped flipping. Now all was silent.

Shido sighed.

"Well, _this_ book fuckin' sucks too! Jesus," he cursed. "Well, onto the _next_ isekai harem light novel series."

He reached over, picked up the next copy from the bookstore shelf, and the pages resumed their loud noise.

 _Flip flip flip flip flip._

 **Back on the Fraxinus**

Reine deadpanned, she somehow looked even more unamused than usual.

"He spent a whole week flipping through generic, pandering-to-teenage-boys harem light novels. He only bought one thing that whole week."

Kotori's eyes were twitching with pure rage.

"Why is he looking at other waifus when I'm right here!?" She yelled. "Also, what the hell did he buy!?"

Reine sighed. "A body pillow of Darkness from Konosuba."

Kotori's eyes lit a flame, as her Astral Dress materialized and Camael formed in her hands.

"...Shido!"

In a flash of blue light, Kotori was teleported out of the ship.

"Reine, where did you send her?" Kyouhei asked.

Reine pointed back up to the monitor.

They could see Kotori running after Shido with her giant flame axe.

"Get back here, Shido!"

Shido held to body pillow close to himself as if holding onto a lifeline.

"No, not my waifu!"

All members of the Fraxinus's crew started at the scene unfolding before them with hollow gazes.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" A random officer said.

Reine wished she could say otherwise.

 **Review Responses.**

 **HED0N15T: Thank you, my dude!**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Keep on _bustin,_ bro.**

 **DrackNath: Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Ronmr: ...Meat.**

 **Tohka Yatogami: Trust me...you don't want to know. Either way, we all know it's probably really kinky.**

 **The Draconic Ancient of Chaos: Indeed! Sorry it took over six months.**

 **superpierce: Not impressed.**

 **kingpariah: Oh lordy, this chapter is going to be pretty intense, that "practice" Shido has goes right out the window when Bloodborne rears its head once again.**

 **PasiceNox: Thanks.**

 **SnapDragon21: You know, I tried it, it's not strong enough.**

 **Scoolio: FUCKING EVERYWHERE!**

 **Bulldan: You see the thing about that is... _TOO EASY!_**

 **RoyalTwinFanges: Thanks.**

 **Axccel(Review1): I aim to improve.**

 **Axccel(Review2): Well, that's good, this version of Shido left the impression I wanted. He's _not_ a good person.**

 **MasterOfDragonsGod: Thanks.**

 **Dark-Lord0: Thanks.**

 **FanGirl: Thanks.**


End file.
